<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bosmer Predilection by elven_prophecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372379">The Bosmer Predilection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy'>elven_prophecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aldmeri Dominion, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Class System, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Crying, Denial, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fainting, Falkreath (Elder Scrolls), Fear, Heartbreak, Intimidation, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, POV Multiple, Racism (Skyrim), Reunions, Running Away, Separations, Sex, Thalmor (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, interracial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>To Panda, just cause you love Estormo so much and there is not much out there, have another story :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Estormo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickly_Panda/gifts">Prickly_Panda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Panda, just cause you love Estormo so much and there is not much out there, have another story :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    He was in Oblivion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A cold, dark, wet, dank, filthy Oblivion.  The plane of Skyrim, to be exact (he knew it wasn't a true plane, but it qualified as far as he was concerned).  It was leagues away from Elsweyr, his last post.  He already missed the heat and the fine sand that had seemed to always find its way under his robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Khajits had been pleasant and polite towards him.  Nothing like these barbaric Nords that spat vile curses at him behind his back and glared death.  His long ears were constantly twitching beneath the Thalmor hood he wore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Estormo had crossed the border close to Falkreath, from Cyrodiil.  He'd come with a small battalion of Thalmor Justicars and mages.  They would all disperse, each to a different corner of hell, for that is what Skyrim is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He'd been assigned to the College of Winterhold.  With a name like Winterhold, he would be descending into the depths of madness.  A place with 'winter' in its name, and as north bound as it was in the coldest province of the Empire was nothing short of a punishment.  He briefly wondered who it was he had offended, but dismissed the notion.  The Dominion would have dealt with him accordingly had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> offended someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The coach that waited at the edge of town was packed with Altmers.  Estormo decided he would spend the night at the Tavern, Dead Man's Drink, before making his way to Whiterun and from there, Winterhold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His mission was not of utmost importance, and he could afford to dally.  Ancano was already at the College, serving as advisor, Estormo was to report to him once he arrived.  The mer was a veritable legend as far as magic was concerned and he could handle the apprentices at the College on his own for a few extra days.  There was nothing in all Skyrim that even rivalled Ancano's power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Estormo followed two other Thalmors as they entered the tavern.  The drone of conversation ceased immediately upon their entry, a rather filthy looking Breton cleared his throat awkwardly and began singing the silly song, Ragnar the Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They seated themselves at an empty table, and it wasn't long before an Imperial woman approached and bid them welcome.  Estormo remained silent as Celnil, a Thalmor assigned to Solitude, exchanged platitudes with the wench and ordered a bottle of Alto wine.  She returned with three wooden cups and a frosted green bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Celnil popped the cork and poured their table a generous drink.  They did not speak as they drank their fill of the bottle.  Estormo was staring at the red liquid in his cup when a small Bosmer slid into the seat beside him.  It surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The three Altmers all exchanged looks with each other before all glancing at the fur covered woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Hello boys," she smiled at them, each in turn.  Estormo noticed a dimple in her cheek that reminded him briefly of his youth.  She was not afraid of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "May we help you?" Celnil asked politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Not at all," she shook her head, "I was actually coming to offer my services to you!" she clarified, a smile dancing on her lips, "I doubt with you boys being from the Dominion, the Nords will be forthcoming with aid," her voice lowered, "or anything else for that matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Estormo arched a bored eyebrow. "And why would you help us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She turned to face him and he caught his breath.  Her green eyes were brilliant, like emeralds and he found himself wondering what her name was.  Familiarity teased his mind as she grabbed his cup and drained it.  The tilt of her head, the way her throat worked as she swallowed… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Us mers need to stick together," she licked her wine stained lips, his own green eyes were drawn to the action against his will, "I've friends within the Thalmor," she winked at him, "Helping you, helps them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Well, we appreciate the offer," Celnil nodded at her.  She gave the other Altmer a brilliant smile that showed that dimple again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I'll be in town another day or so before I move out for Whiterun," she said unnecessarily, "Just ask for Gilly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His teeth grit together, unnoticed.  A figurative knife slid between his ribs, "Unusual name for a Bosmer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She smiled, it was a genuine smile, "Real name's Gilithil, I prefer Gilly."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No, you don't.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He almost said it, but white teeth sank into the meat of his tongue painfully.  He remained stoic, unmoved, unattached as his childhood grinned up at him, unknowing who he truly was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She had been his life in Summerset… the daughter of their Bosmer housekeeper.  They'd been raised together, his playmate and duelling partner.  They had the same tutors, the same early education.  Although as teenagers their curriculum had changed.  He'd been tossed into magic, the study of the arcane, and she, Lily as he knew her then, was left waiting for him outside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Estormo nodded, realizing she was waiting for some kind of acknowledgement from him.  It had been over two hundred years since he had last seen her.  He swallowed thickly as he looked her over surreptitiously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her fawn coloured hair was hidden beneath a hat of grey furs that matched the rest of her armour down to her boots. A hunter's bow was strapped to her back, beside a quiver of iron arrows.  He noticed a strip of leather around her neck but could not see what the amulet was.  He hoped it wasn't a Talos.  She'd always had a penchant for Hircine… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She stood to her feet and he watched her leave Dead Man's Drink without telling her.  Estormo refilled his cup and took a mouthful.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Of all the people to run into…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he swallowed another swig, his heart beat erratically in his chest as adrenaline flooded his system.  He couldn't really say that… wasn't she the reason he'd taken all manners of out of province assignments?  Looking for her…?  Trying to find her…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Two hundred years.  His fingers clenched around his mug.  And he let her walk out of the bar… he finished his drink, his gaze on the other two Altmers.  Celnil had been courteous and Tralil had ignored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He got to his feet, mumbled something about relieving himself and left the Tavern.  She said she would be in town… he swallowed again, his throat dry.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Falkreath was not very big… she had definitely been garbed as a hunter… which meant she had a camp close by.  He moved to the edge of town, his eyes peeled to the horizon looking for a lit fire.  A fist clenched at his side, he was being ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Estormo took a deep breath and slowly released it.  He forced his hand to relax and slowly turned away from the greenery and back towards town.  The torch outside the tavern came into view when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His head turned and he saw her looking at him with a grin on her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Looking for me?" She asked sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His mouth was dryer than Elsweyr at high noon.  He scowled at her briefly before shifting his expression to one of neutrality.  She'd mentioned Whiterun earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "As a matter of fact, I am," he confirmed, nodding to her, "You are going to Whiterun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I am!" She grinned, "You and your friends wish to join me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I will pay you accordingly," he said, not elaborating further.  Thalil was assigned to Falkreath, he would not be departing, and Celnil was leaving for Solitude with the next carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "All right," she nodded, "We'll leave in the morning," she waved a hand out towards the wilderness, "You wouldn't want to travel at night around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He pressed his lips together and nodded his head.  Her eyes were on his back as he re-entered Dead Man's Drink.  There was a small part of him that wished she had recognized him, that she knew who was beneath the robes and the hood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Estormo made eye contact with Celnil before approaching the Imperial woman and securing lodgings for the night.  He was excited for the morning… wanting to see her… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It took him hours to finally fall asleep, and unsurprisingly, for the first time in close to two hundred years, Estormo dreamt of Lily, the Bosmer who was supposed to have been his wife… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy! </p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't there.</p><p>    Gilithil, or Gilly as she preferred now, the name Lily still too painful to contemplate, sighed heavily as she left Dead Man's Drink.  She wasn't disappointed, she hadn't expected him to be there.  Not really.</p><p>    She'd heard through the rumour mill that a large exodus of Thalmor agents were coming from the heart of the Empire, Cyrodiil, to help deal with the Nords.  A rebellion had broken out within Skyrim's proud population, and the Empire needed reinforcements.</p><p>     You'd have to be an idiot to not know Falkreath was where they would cross over.  She had come from Helgen, curious to see if maybe… maybe… <em> he </em> was there.</p><p>      She kept her eyes peeled for the way he walked and stood, looking for mannerisms she'd once memorized long ago, the way he held his head, or how his shoulders drooped a little.  Thalmor agents were barely differentiated from each other when they dressed all the same, even their hairstyles were hidden behind their hoods…  she hadn't seen Storm in at least two hundred years… </p><p>     Gilly was not <em> disappointed</em>.  She sighed again and decided she would take a stroll through Falkreath's massive graveyard.  It was a relic from the Great War, though many still came to be buried here.  </p><p>     She stopped in front of a wooden cross, it was bereft save for a rusted out amulet of Talos.  Storm had hated traveling, he would not be in Skyrim, at least not voluntarily.   She smiled as she pictured him in Alinor, a high ranking Thalmor official.  She had faith in him, she had been his only true barricade.  The only thing that would have held him back from greatness. </p><p>      They had been innocent as children.  Unknowing of their different lots, his parents, Thalmor officers, had doted on their housekeeper and her child.  It hadn't occurred to them that their relationship was forbidden, frowned upon by both sides... so naive...</p><p>    Storm had told her when they had been but young children that one day she would be his wife, a proper Thalmor lady.  She'd believed him then.  They had never told anyone about their relationship, and no one had told them, seemingly trusting it would never happen.</p><p>     And it hadn't, and then one night, Gilly had overheard Storm and his mother arguing.  They had just started adulthood, their first century was just around the proverbial corner.  She was sneaking into his room in the big house, something that had been occurring since they were smaller.  She couldn't sleep unless he was with her.</p><p>     He'd never touched her, it hadn't mattered as children, but when she'd matured into a young woman, his continued self control had been exasperating.  She had repeatedly tried to consummate with him, but he'd refused, always citing marriage first.</p><p>     She had just finished putting her bow and arrows in his closet when raised voices echoed throughout the house.  Her own mother had already retreated to their small cottage, separated from the big house.</p><p>      "You can't be serious!" His mother had yelled, Gilly had cracked his door an inch to better hear.</p><p>      "I don't understand why you are behaving this way," Estormo had been calm, she smiled as she visualized him.</p><p>      "You're a Thalmor!" His mother had screeched, Gilly had frowned at her  uncharacteristic behavior, "You'll be the laughingstock of the Dominion!"</p><p>     "Oh please," he'd sighed, "You're being ridiculous!"</p><p>     "She's a <em> Bosmer</em>!" Gilly had frozen then, horrified to realize that his mother was livid about <em> her</em>... and her place in his life...</p><p>      "So?" Storm had yelled back, "What does her race matter?  She is mer!"</p><p>     "Not the right <em> mer</em>!" His mother had returned, "don’t you see how beneath you she is?"</p><p>      "Stop," Storm had snarled, while Gilly's fell more in love with him.</p><p>      "You would throw away your life?!  Your career?!  For an insignificant Bosmer?!"</p><p>      Gilly had swallowed, her heart had been in her throat.  </p><p>      "<em>Yes</em>!" Storm had yelled it, "Stop acting as though you didn't know!"</p><p>      "We didn't!" His mother had hissed, "It had never occurred to us that <em> you</em>, a superiorly bred mer, would actually fall <em> in love</em>," she sneered the words, "with your little heathen playmate." There was a deathly silence that had seemed deafening.  Gilly had realized then that their love, their dreams… were never meant to be. "We are Altmers, son," his mother's voice had softened, "We do not marry for love, but duty."</p><p>      Gilly had bowed her head and closed the door softly.  She hadn't wanted to hear anymore.  Storm had defended her, but she knew it would only be a matter of time.  They would win… and if they didn't… she would die to ensure his compliance in the end.</p><p>     She had thought, as he, that his parents had <em> always </em> known.  Had allowed for their relationship… the Dominion was not secretive with their dealings.  </p><p>     The Bosmer had collected her weapons, and had made for the window.  She would not give his parents the satisfaction of permanently ridding themselves of her, nor she did not wish to hear him say the words.  It would gut her completely if he were to banish her from his life.  </p><p>      She’d turned her head to look at his door one final time.  She could hear his mother's muffled voice.  A part of her had wanted to run down there and hug him boldly.  Kiss him for real… she'd lightly traced her lips and realized that she would never even get that from him.  </p><p>      Gilithil had left the Summerset Isles that same night.  She'd taken all the gold her mother had been saving for her, all the food in the pantry and her favourite pelt.  Everything else was left behind, she'd taken nothing of his.</p><p>      There had been no note, no letter, no messages.  Like a thief in the night, she had left.  Her heart had broken completely, she'd mourned his loss as though he'd died rather than her running away.  Deep down, she'd known it had been for the best...</p><p>      She'd lived in every province since, wandered the whole of the Empire.  As the years had passed she'd begun approaching Thalmor agents, offering her assistance when feasible.  Her gaze ever watchful, always searching for Storm, but never finding him.  She refused to believe that he was dead, ergo he was in Alinor still.</p><p>      A cold chill brought her back to reality and she hugged herself as she left the cemetery.  She was about to head towards her camp when she spotted one of the agents from the tavern. </p><p>      It was the one that had been scowling at her the whole time.  The dour Thalmor, she grinned to herself.</p><p>      "Looking for me?"  Gilly was sweeter than a sweetroll.</p><p>     He glared at her before his face turned impassive.  He was trying to look bored, "As a matter of fact," he nodded, "I am.  You are going to Whiterun?"</p><p>     Ah, that was why. "I am!" She smiled, "You and your friends wish to join me?"</p><p>     "I will pay you accordingly," he said, she hadn't even said she would charge them.</p><p>    "All right," she agreed, "We'll leave in the morning," she motioned towards the wilderness, "You wouldn't want to travel at night around here." Not when there were more bears than people.</p><p>     He pressed his lips together and nodded his head.  She watched as he re-entered Dead Man's Drink.  She was not disappointed.  Not.  Disappointed.  His eye colour had been right, but nothing else indicated he was <em> her </em> Thalmor prince.</p><p>     Gilly sighed heavily.  Maybe on their walk to Whiterun, she could ask the Altmers about news from the Summerset Isles, and Storm's family.  They had been prominent in the Dominion prior to her making herself scarce. Chances were very good these Thalmors would know about them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    He was up, packed, and ready to leave at the crack of dawn.  There was a small Breton behind the bar that eyed him warily as he left the inn, he didn't bother saying a word. </p><p>    The door slammed behind him, and he narrowed his eyes as the morning light hit him.  He took a deep inhale as he pulled his studded leather gloves on tighter.  The air was crisp and clean, he could see his breath as he exhaled. </p><p>      "Good morning!" His gut clenched at her cheery greeting behind him, "You were easy to spot!" He turned his head just enough to see her over his shoulder, she was grinning from ear to ear.  </p><p>      He scowled. "Good morning," he moved to face her, standing straight with his hands behind his back.</p><p>     "Waiting on the others, I assume?" she probed, gesturing towards the tavern.</p><p>     "They are assigned elsewhere," he informed her smoothly.</p><p>     "Ooo so just us?" Lily's grin widened as she winked at him.  His scowl turned calculating.  Was she… <em> flirting </em> with… <em> him</em>…?</p><p>     "I am ready when you are," he advised, wanting to get her alone in the forest.  He could speak freely then.</p><p>    "Then let's go," she passed him, he followed silently as she led them to the gates, north of town.  </p><p>     He watched as she picked all manners of plants, fungi, and roots from the side of the road.  She hummed a tuneless song, and it wasn't until they had traveled a couple hours that she finally glanced back at him.</p><p>     "So tell me," she started, "You've been a Thalmor long?"</p><p>     His eyes narrowed. "Just over two centuries," he answered, watching her, searching for a reaction.  Willing her to recognize him <em> at last</em>.  </p><p>     She turned back to watch the road, "You've always been out of province?" </p><p>     "Yes."</p><p>     "Oh..." Lily nodded, he frowned at the back of her head, "nevermind. You wouldn't have news of Alinor then."</p><p>     "Why would Alinor concern you?" Estormo gritted out, getting angry at her.  <em> You left it, and you left me! </em>He wanted to snarl at her.</p><p>     "I was born there," she glanced back at him and grinned, completely unphased by his dark look. "Shocking, I know, being a Bosmer and all," her smile widened.</p><p>     "The city still stands," he answered with feign politeness after a long moment of silence.</p><p>     She laughed, his body tensed as the familiar sound sent lightning down his spine.</p><p>     "I know that!" </p><p>     "Be more specific then," he countered, attempting to keep his tone neutral.</p><p>     "My friend," she finally clarified and he felt his fists clench at his side.  <em> A male friend? </em> The words almost left his lips as a dark emotion twisted his gut.  <em> Had she left him for another? </em> </p><p>     Estormo gritted his teeth as his eyes raked over her form unwillingly, lingering on her fur-covered backside for a second longer than he wanted.  He'd never touched her intimitately, never kissed her, never held her against him.  Had she left him for another because he had wanted to wait for marriage?  He sneered.  Bosmers were known to be earthy and…  <em>promiscuous</em>. </p><p>     She bent to retrieve a plant of some sort and as she straightened, he heard her clear her throat. "This is kind of awkward," she chuckled, glancing over her shoulder at him warily, "I want to ask you about my friend."  She peered intently at him as though she could sense the internal rage brewing within him, "but... I'm worried he'll get in trouble."</p><p>     <em>He? </em> The jealousy licked at his emotions, growing in strength, he wanted to strangle her, the treacherous snake.  He relaxed his features, attempting to look reassuring rather than intimidating, not realizing he was failing miserably.  Estormo wanted his name.  Trouble would be <em>the least</em> of her mer's concern when he got his hands on him.  </p><p>      "Friendship is not frowned upon in the Dominion," he droned, sounding every bit as bored as he should be.</p><p>     "No?" she sounded like she did not believe him.</p><p>     "No," he confirmed, willing her to give him his name.  He'd destroy his life, making it his personal mission.  It was the least he could do seeing as this other Altmer stole his future bride right from under his nose.   </p><p>     Lily picked a fungus from a tree and remained quiet as they made slow progress towards Whiterun.  She made no attempt to continue the conversation. </p><p>     "Who is he?" The words were torn from him after the silence had become deafening, encroaching.  Estormo couldn't stop himself from saying them if he had wanted too.  <em> He had to know. </em></p><p>     She tensed, they stopped walking and she turned to give him a measured look.  His mouth was dry.  Had he given himself away?  Did she recognize him?</p><p>      Her eyes searched his briefly, "Nobody," she said after a moment, "Forget I said anything." She turned away from him and resumed walking.</p><p>     He gritted his teeth until he was sure they would break in his mouth.  He raked his memories, Lily had not spoken to other Altmers, preferring his company over anyone else's.  There was no one else, bar his married father, that had paid her <em> any </em> attention.</p><p>     Estormo pressed his lips together into a thin line and took a deep breath as he followed behind her sedately.  His eyes narrowed as he stared at the back of her head intently.  He noticed her shoulders straightening and she glanced over her shoulder.  </p><p>      Their gazes met and held, and for him, time reversed.  They were children again, teenagers, exchanging this same look… he swallowed uncomfortably and her eyes widened. </p><p>      He gritted his teeth and couldn't help himself as he reached out and grabbed her arm.  Long, leather clad fingers clamped around the limb like a manacle.  She gasped as he pulled her back towards him.</p><p>     Her body collided with his, and for a heartbeat he felt every nuance, every curve that was Lily.  She made a noise of fear as his fingers dug into her biceps painfully.</p><p>     "Unhand m-me!" Her voice shook, her entire body tensed, ready to fight.  </p><p>     "<em> Why</em>?" He demanded, glaring down at her balefully.  There was no separating the hurt and rage that mingled in that one word.</p><p>      Lily's fur clad hands grabbed his forearms and he felt her ready to push back against him.  There was no recognition in her beautiful visage as she stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.  His heart clenched painfully.  He couldn't continue with the charade.</p><p>      "Listen," she began, licking her lips nervously, "Whiterun is close," she was trying to soothe him, "Maybe…"</p><p>      Estormo lowered his head and stopped short before their lips met.  They were so close that he could feel her gasping breath against his mouth. </p><p>      "Why did you leave me, Lily?" His voice shook with repressed emotions, the words were torn from his very soul.  </p><p>      She took a shuddering inhale, her body relaxing abruptly as her eyes widened to the size of shields.  He raised his head, his gaze roaming over her features hungrily before she suddenly dropped like a stone at his feet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>4</span>
</h3><p>
  <span>    Gilly saw him the moment he left Dead Man's Drink, the nameless dour Thalmor, that would forever be his name for her.  His near seven foot frame casting an impossibly long shadow along the cobblestone road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She watched him a moment longer than was needed before she greeted him with a large smile on her face. "Good morning!" He visibly tensed, straightening his already imposing presence, "You were easy to spot!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      His head turned and she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>glimpsed</span>
  </em>
  <span> those brilliant green eyes, they narrowed calculatingly, "Good morning," he turned to face her fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Waiting on the others," she cast a quick glimpse about, the dour Thalmor was alone.  She gestured towards the tavern, "I assume?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "They are assigned elsewhere," he answered coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She couldn't resist, she wanted to ruffle his feathers, shake that forced stoic composure, "Ooo," she winked at him saucily, his eyes narrowed to mere slits as she continued daringly, "so just us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I am ready when you are." His tone was succinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Then let's go," she passed him, and assumed he would follow her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gilly kept her eyes peeled for alchemical ingredients, the Altmers were known alchemists. It was slightly unnerving to notice that every time she did sneak a peek back at him as she gathered the materials, he was always staring at her intently from the darkness of his hood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After a couple hours of waiting for him to speak, Gilly made the first move to try to break the awkward silence. "So tell me,” it was painstakingly obvious to her that he wanted to converse, but refused to do so, "you've been a Thalmor long?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His eyes narrowed and she felt their intensity acutely, "Just over two centuries." He was openly studying her face, gauging her reaction to his words.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>What was he looking for?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shivered unintentionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She broke eye contact, curiosity pushed her, "You've always been out of province?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Yes." It was spoken with a sort of finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Oh, nevermind," she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mildly</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed, it was almost ironic that the first Thalmor she had finally dared approach with news, had probably not been to the Isles since she. "You wouldn't have news of Alinor then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Why would Alinor concern </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" It was said with such disdain, Gilly had to look back at him.  He straightened and looked down his nose at her from his great height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I was born there," she grinned, ignoring the way he glowered at her, "Shocking, I know, being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosmer</span>
  </em>
  <span> and all." She emphasized her race to the dour Thalmor.  He was definitely part of the elitist Altmers that considered themselves the best of the mers.  Her Storm had not been like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "The city still stands," he said calmly, as though he were discussing the weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gilly burst out laughing at the ridiculous simplicity of his response, "I know that!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Be more specific then," he snapped, his gaze hardening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He did not give her a sympathetic ear.  She squared her shoulders and decided it was now or never, she might never find herself alone with a Thalmor again, "My friend," she began and then paused as the ominous sound of creaking leather reached her sensitive hearing, her ears twitched.  She glanced back surreptitiously behind her, her attention drawn to his clenched fists.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The silence was heavy, and deafening.  He was waiting for her to continue.  Gilly collected a blue mountain flower, and decided she might as well confront the mer head on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She cleared her throat, "This is kind of awkward," she chuckled nervously, her gaze meeting his cautiously, "I want to ask you about my friend but," she peered at him, the anger was coming off the Thalmor in waves, "I'm worried he'll get in trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She watched his eyes flash green fire before he schooled his features into a stoic mask, only his eyes betrayed him.  She had never seen such intense malice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Friendship is not frowned upon in the Dominion." He said the words as though rehearsed, it was obvious he did not believe what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And neither did she, "No?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "No," he repeated.  Again his eyes flashed, there was rage in his thinly veiled look.  Her skin broke out in goosebumps, not the good kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She did not want to discuss Storm or his family with this particular Thalmor anymore.  Knowledge of him was suddenly not that important if it placed him, or her, in mortal danger.  She would not betray him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Gilly harvested a Namira's Rot from a tree and closed her mouth.  She was done speaking, Whiterun was not much further, she could almost see Dragonsreach on the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Who is he?" The words were hissed with such venom that it sent a chill down her spine, immediately triggering her fight or flight instincts.  She had to visibly concentrate to not flee the situation, instead she turned to face him completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She dared to look into his face.  Those green eyes changed, they… softened… he looked almost… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopeful?  Ask him his name… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gilly swallowed the frost troll trying to escape her mouth.  She searched his gaze.  The dour Thalmor was not scowling at her… </span>
</p><p><span>      "Nobody," she muttered, not wanting to take the chance, "Forget I said anything." He couldn't be… </span><em><span>Storm…</span></em> <em><span>could he?</span></em></p><p>
  <span>      She gave him her back, and continued walking.  He was all wrong.  His posture, his weight, his build, his voice, his face… </span>
  <em>
    <span>all wrong!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  There was no way in all the planes of Oblivion he was Storm.  Tears filled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> Storm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She was projecting his image… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There was a small voice at the back of her mind, trying to get her attention.  A simple phrase… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ask him his name….</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     She could feel the cold, hard stare of the Thalmor behind her.  There was a way she could prove her theory… she bit at her lower lip thoughtfully.  She would pretend he was Storm, and look at him as though he were, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just once.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  If he wasn't, he would find her behavior awkward, and she would be able to play it off as coy… But if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was…</span>
  </em>
  <span> It would prove it once and for all…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or ask him his name… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Like a woman facing the gallows, Gilly glanced over her shoulder at him suggestively.  She poured her adoration, as she'd always done when they were younger.  He swallowed audibly, his eyes taking on that hunted look that had always crossed his features when she tried to force herself on him.  Recognition flooded her but she squashed it down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span> It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ask him his name!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     He reached for her and she gasped at the tightness around her arms.  He would not do this… he did not look this way… she felt every hard inch beneath those Thalmor robes he wore as he forced her against him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was not Storm.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Gilly whimpered fearfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Unhand m-me!" She attempted to sound forceful, but her voice betrayed her terror.  Gilly was trying to establish control, her fingers itched to grab her dagger.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was not Storm!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Her mind screamed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Green hellfire blazed down at her, her breath caught at the familiarity she saw there. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" The desperation in the word was at odds with his enraged expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She grabbed at his forearms, they felt like bands of steel beneath her fingertips.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was not Storm!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Gilly was afraid, terrified down to her very soul.  She did not understand what he wanted.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Listen," she licked her lips nervously, "Whiterun is close," she soothed, "Maybe…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       His eyes flicked to her mouth and she knew he was going to kiss her.  Her mouth opened to scream when he stopped just a few inches away.  Her heart was hammering against her ribs painfully. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>       And there, with his blazing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span> green eyes hovering so close to her own, the dour Thalmor shattered her reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Why did you leave me, Lily?" There were emotions she remembered and others she had never heard before in his voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her breath stuttered between parted lips, her eyes widened in stunned surprise.  The wind rushed to her head like she was standing in a tunnel, and the blood rushed to her feet.  Lily… </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> name for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her last coherent thought was that she had found </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>… except…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gilithil fainted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>5</span>
</h3><p>
  <span>     Estormo held her close, her lax body melding with his perfectly as though Auriel had made </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> specifically for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He was unsure how he felt about her fainting at the realization of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He liked to think that she had been overwhelmed with emotions in seeing him after so many years.  However, as was more than likely, she had failed to recognize him visually, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> affianced.  The humiliation… he gritted his teeth and picked her up as though she were a child, their significant size difference evident.  She weighed almost nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      With the sun high in the sky, the Thalmor ducked off the main road and found a small copse of trees, it provided just enough privacy from any prying eyes.  He propped her up against the rough bark of a birch tree and set about creating a small fire.  It was bloody cold in this plane of Oblivion, frostbite always loomed in one form or another.  He arranged a log to sit across from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Her lips parted first, a stutter in her even breathing.  She was beginning to wake, he watched her lids flicker before they cracked open.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Their gazes met over the flames.  She straightened, he noticed her eyes darting to the exit before returning to stare him down.  Estormo narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She frowned at him, going in for the attack, "Why didn't you say who you were!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He remained passive, his face a stoic mask of indifference.  She looked… hurt…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I did not see the need," he spoke calmly.  Her eyes widened and she gasped.  He realized it as soon as he heard her shaky inhale, she was going to cry.  His body tensed with marked anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She blinked once, a tear rolled down her cheek, another clung to her lash stubbornly, hypnotizing him.  It was like morning dew, crystal like, reminding him of Alinor.  His system flooded with adrenaline as her beautiful face crumpled before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He'd never seen Lily cry… and when she closed her eyes and raised her hands to cover her wet face he braced himself.  His body was screaming to hold her and comfort her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>to beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> her forgiveness for sins he hadn't even committed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He was the victim here.  She had left </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Without so much as a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Tell me who he is," he spoke carefully, enunciating every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's you, idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" She moaned loudly, her cries doubling in strength.  He tensed uncontrollably, as she continued, "My friend in the Thalmor is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Then why did you leave if not for another person?" He snarled, the sound of betrayal dripped from his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her hands were covering her eyes completely while she was sobbing.  He refused to be moved until she lowered her fingers and stared at him as though he had killed her favourite horse.  His stomach bottomed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "For you…" she whispered, her voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He straightened defensively on his log, his eyes narrowing to slits of ire. "For me?" He scoffed, then his features twisted as his voice softened, "It was cruel what you did." She looked taken back, her head reared back as though he had physically struck her.  He continued unmercifully, "You left without word, Lily," he bared his teeth, his voice coming out a hiss, "I knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "How can you be so angry at what I did," she murmured slowly, glittering emeralds eyeing him levelly from across the fire, "Wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> robes as you are?" His eyes widened, at her meaning, "I'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosmer…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she smiled sadly, paraphrasing his mother, "The </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> mer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "You heard," he kept his tone neutral.  His heart was pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I heard," she repeated, her voice sounded tired, "And I realized," she maintained his gaze, "that I couldn't face losing you..." he interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> left </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He sounded incredulous, mockingly so, "But you couldn't face it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Her eyes closed and more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" She cried out, her face leaking from all orifices, "I love you so much, it would have killed me…if-if-if-if," she devolved into a stuttering mess, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she gasped, sniffling loudly, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>," her voice wobbled, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>m-m-me…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He was frozen to his seat, silent as she sobbed loudly, her hands covering her face.  Her saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> words… his expression softened, he told her the truth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I would have never left you," he finally spoke, serious.  It dawned on him then as he watched her, painfully aware that her heart was breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      It was true.  Everything his mother had said about her, and the Thalmor.  He'd heard of demotions, imprisonment, and death.  He wouldn't have been able to marry her… she would have never been  a Thalmor lady… his teeth gritted together as his dream of being a high ranking Thalmor officer clashed with his urgent need of Lily for the surprisingly very </span>
  <em>
    <span>first time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He'd pacified his mother, and had dropped the matter, without hesitation.  He'd never thought twice about it, hadn't wanted to confront the reality.  Never even considered the implications… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Estormo had been oblivious to all the dangers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the belief that his parents had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> accepted </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> known of his relationship with Lily.  They were high ranking Thalmor agents, utterly loyal to the Dominion and everything it stood for.  They wouldn't have let him have a relationship with her if they had known… they would have stopped it, and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He and Lily hadn't even been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> secretive about it… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Lily was still hiding her face when he got to his feet and moved around the fire to crouch in front of her.  He loomed over her much smaller frame, and he was hesitant to touch her, but her cries were beginning to affect him greatly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He couldn't handle it any more.  He'd do anything so long as she stopped crying.  That he was the cause, gutted him.  He could no longer continue the charade.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His hands grabbed her shoulders of their own volition. She stiffened and gasped as he pulled her into his body.  Her fingers grabbed at the front of Thalmor robes and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her against him firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She did not struggle, her wet face burying itself in his uniform. She continued to cry, clutching at him tighty.  He didn't know what to do, so he held her until she calmed, and hiccuped.  She sniffled loudly but did not pull away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Estormo did not want to move, and neither did Lily, each content to hold one another for the first time in two hundred years.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>6</span>
</h3><p>
  <span>     That had to have been a waking nightmare.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had to.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     She was just waking up now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Relief flooded her system as she began stirring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It had felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She'd found Storm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> dour Thalmor.  That couldn't be right, they'd constantly mocked the dour Thalmors as children,  making fun of their expressions and whatnot.  His parents had not been of this variety. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>There was no way…</span>
  </em>
  <span> she heard wood pop in front of her.  A fire.  Had she built a fire before she went to sleep?  She cracked her eyes open very slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Brilliant green watched her, intent, predatory.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hircine's fucking ass!</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>Not a gods be damned nightmare!  That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was</span>
  <em>
    <span> Storm!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      Her breath caught, and her first instinct was to make for the exit.  They were surrounded by bushes, rocks, and trees except for one area.  She was fast, Bosmers were speed incarnate in the plains and woodlands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She forced herself to still.  This </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Storm.  She was not afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Storm…</span>
  </em>
  <span> her gaze returned to his narrowed glare.  She took in his features before her brow furrowed.  She pushed aside the dour Thalmor imagery, "Why didn't you say who you were?!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Storm didn't move, not even so much as a blink.  His lack of a reaction hurt, she felt her heart clench painfully in her chest.  Tears were already beginning to form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I did not see the need." His tone dripped indifference.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      That did it.  His words were callous.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> recognized her but hadn't seen the need… there was no stopping the tears.  Centuries of hurt, loneliness, regret, questions, doubts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope…</span>
  </em>
  <span> it flooded her all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She hadn't recognized him, it was true.  But he'd changed so much… everything about him now was a twisted mockery of what once had been.  There were lines in his angular face that had not been there before.  His youthfulness had been practically erased, except for his eyes.  She'd never seen them like this, but she knew they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Gilly covered her face, not wanting to look at him anymore.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>She had done this to him… </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>      "Tell me who he is," he said deliberately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's you, idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" She cried loudly, her face hidden, she knew instantly what he wanted, "My friend in the Thalmor is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Then why did you leave if not for another person?" He snarled, unmoving and still.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Her heart broke as she realized that despite his very Thalmor behaviour, Storm believed her unfaithful enough to leave him for another.  That her love for him had not been sincere.  She lowered her hands and looked at him openly, hiding nothing.  What was the point?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    "For you…" she said before she lost her voice, lost her courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He straightened, green hellfire narrowed, "For me?" He mocked bitterly, his mouth twisting briefly before he spoke softly, "It was cruel what you did." His words stabbed her like a dagger to the heart, her eyes widened in surprise agony.  He was right.  And he continued unmercifully, "You left without word, Lily," hearing her name, made her wince painfully, "I knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "How can you be so angry at what I did," she spoke quietly, thinking about what his mother had said all those years ago, "Wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> robes as you are?" and he looked good in them, admittedly, "I'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bosmer…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she smiled faintly, quoting his mother, "The </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> mer." </span>
  <em>
    <span>She had definitely said that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      "You heard," he said stoically.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I heard," she sighed heavily, hating every second of having to  relive the moment, but forcing herself to endure. "And I realized," she was proud of the fact that she kept her eyes on his, "that I couldn't face losing you..." he interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> left </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" His voice sounded incredulous, but his face expression was not.  He was glaring at her, "But you couldn't face it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gilly couldn't handle him glaring at her with so much hatred.  She closed her eyes, unable to stop herself from crying, "Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" It was a shout from the heart, "I love you so much," he'd always known, "it would have killed me…" she took a deep breath and stuttered through the rest of what she was trying to say, "if-if-if-if," another breath, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she sniffled loudly, one word at a time, she could do this, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>," barely, as she finally wailed out, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>m-m-me…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I would have never left you." The voice did it.  The hard edge that had been in his tone was not present.  It was Storm's voice, his real voice, unguarded.  Her heart clenched and she sobbed uncontrollably.  She was responsible.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>She had done this to him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gilly was so absorbed in her grief that she didn't hear him move.  Her pulse echoed in her head and she stiffened as though he'd touched her with lightning hands when he grabbed her shoulders.  She didn't fight him as he hugged her to his chest tightly, she fisted his robes tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His shoulder felt the same… she buried her face against it and bawled.  She cried for everything, everything they'd missed, years… </span>
  <em>
    <span>and for what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  For her to be looking for him centuries later anyways and for him to become a dour Thalmor?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>A real one? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     She mourned his transformation, until her tears stopped.  She was completely drained, emotionally, physically, even her mana felt empty.  His arms felt like she was coming home, she turned her face to the side and closed her tear swollen eyes.  His heart was thundering against her sensitive ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It occurred to her then that Storm was feeling the same extreme of emotions as she was.  She would blame the ambience later, and her familiarity with Storm.  They had never kissed before, though he had often touched his forehead to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She pulled away from his shoulder and looked up into his face.  He looked down, and the years melted.  There was no ire, no wrath in those shining green eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was Storm looking at her, worried and unsure of himself.  Gone was the stoic mask of the Thalmor.  Gilly moved forward, tilting her head up at the same time he moved down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Their mouths connected and she moaned uncontrollably, his studded gloved hands grabbed at face and held her still as he ravaged her mouth gently.  She gasped and he licked at her lips, his embrace delicate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She grabbed his wrists and forcibly removed his hold on her before she jumped to her knees, eye level to him, and wrapped both her arms around his neck.  She slanted her mouth over his and invaded it with her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He grunted and gasped as she clung to him, swallowing his noises, plastering herself to his front.  He fell back on his ass, thrown off balance as she climbed onto his lap, planting her knees on either side of his waist.  Their lips had not separated and she reached into his hood to touch his sensitive ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      His mouth opened and he made a noise that sent a shiver down her spine.  He placed his hands on her hips, before he wrapped his arms around her back, securing her to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She pushed against his chest until he fell to his back, near the small fire that blazed nearby.  He grunted and she reared up over him, straddling his hips, there was no mistaking the erection she could feel against her molten core for anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Storm's face expression was one of stunned acceptance, he wasn't fighting to displace her.  She sat down on his erection, grinding against him as she devoured his mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Lily…" he breathed against her lips, "I love you too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>7</span>
</h3><p>
  <span>     They kissed.  Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He'd moved deliberately, trying to pass off inexperience as caution.  Lily had tilted her head back and leaned into him like she had always done centuries before.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always trying to tempt him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> surrendered…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Estormo had tensed as she'd moaned against his mouth, the small puffs of air tickling against his wet lips.  He reached up and placed both of his gloved hands on her visage, his long fingers able to touch her neck.  His thumbs ran along her high cheekbones delicately, right beneath her emerald eyes.  This was something he could do for hours…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He was mildly surprised when she grabbed his wrists and removed his hold on her.  Estormo would have objected had she not mounted his lap without warning, wrapping her arms about his neck and shoulders.  He made a noise that she swallowed as he fell back on his haunches.  She ravaged his mouth with wild abandon, he groaned against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    And then she grabbed his ears and he gasped like a maiden.  Lily wasted little time invading his parted lips, her moist tongue touching against his, enticing it to dance intimately.  His arms wrapped around her hesitantly, his blood sung in his veins as sparks ran down his back straight into his stirring shaft.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It turned into a veritable orchestra when Lily pushed him onto his back.  The firelight danced across her bronze, sun kissed skin, she looked like a savage goddess, dressed in her furs and leathers.  A hunger like no other gripped him and he grunted as she pressed her heated core against him, even through all his layers of clothing, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He was unable to look away as she ground against him.  Her dazzling green eyes practically shone as she leaned over him and devoured his lips.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     "Lily…" he breathed against her, his heart clenching as the words tumbled from him carelessly, it did not matter any more, "I love you too." He said them… she </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She reared up, her pupils blown with arousal, and he watched in stunned silence, as she reached up and removed her headgear.  He noticed quickly that she cut her long, light hair; it barely touched her shoulders.  He was briefly surprised, he had always loved her beautiful, long locks; it never occurred to him that she would cut her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Her gloved fingers reached for his robes and he stopped her, grabbing her smaller hands in one of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Stop," he couldn't believe he was able to articulate the words, he licked his suddenly dry lips, "Lily…" She froze, her eyes going wide with confusion and hurt, she looked away from him.  He swallowed audibly, "Look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She frowned, her glittering gaze coming back to his, her head cocking to the side. "What is it, Storm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The words he'd been about to utter vanished without thought.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Storm… she'd called him Storm!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Estormo hadn't heard her nickname for him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>centuries…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sat up without displacing her, released her hands, and wrapped his arms around her slender frame.  His forehead rested against her shoulder as he inhaled sharply.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted to crush her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Storm?" One of her hands touched at the back of his hooded head.  He closed his eyes and imagined it was his hair she petted, he exhaled slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>marry you…" he murmured suddenly, not raising his head.  She chuckled, and the sound of it sent an iron arrow through his heart.  He tensed beneath her, not expecting her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I knew that," she said softly, hugging him against her chest, "I've known that for years…" she sighed heavily, the sound heartbreaking, "Didn't change the fact that I still looked for you this last century."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>She'd been searching for him too…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pulled back and looked at her.  She smiled faintly and leaned forward to kiss him.  Her lips were cool against his own, one of his hands moved to the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Listen," she began, nuzzling his lips, "We don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be married."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Her words were meant to reassure him, but instead they wounded him.  Estormo had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to marry her… had never imagined a life without her… he'd spent the last two hundred years searching for her… yet she dismissed it so…</span>
  <em>
    <span> casually… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     He watched her intently a long time before he finally sighed, resigned. "They can't know about you, Lily…" </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was an understatement. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     "We've a childhood connection," she grinned, and then kissed him again to the point where his toes curled, "I let them chase me away once," she gave her head a shake, “I won’t let them take you from me again,” her hands tightened on his shoulders, “I can take care of myself, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He swallowed and his hold on her tightened subconsciously.  She shifted so that she could link her ankles behind his back.  Estormo hesitated a moment before he groaned and hiked her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I've…" he trailed off and looked at her, she smiled at him and reached up to pull the black hood from his head.  The words he'd been about to tell her vanished as she ran her nails along his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His white hair was longer than before, he'd not taken the time to cut it.  It was pulled back with a leather thong that she undid as she reached back. "You let it grow out," she whispered, combing her fingers through the long, silken strands, "I've always loved your hair…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He swallowed, his eyes closing with the gentle massage she was applying.  Estormo had missed this, had missed her touch, her fingers, "You cut your hair…" he countered, moving to rub his face in the crook of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Lily turned her head and kissed his ear, "Have you ever had your hair grabbed by a bandit as you fled?" She licked his lobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He shivered and raised his head to look her in the eye, "Can say anyone has ever tried that with me." Estormo leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers.  To prove her point, she fisted her hands at the back of his skull, gripping the soft follicles tightly.  He winced and let her pull him back a little.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She grinned at him and arched an eyebrow knowingly, "Now imagine you are running."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He nodded and swallowed, "Point taken."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The pain she was inflicting ceased, and she massaged his smarting scalp gently with the tips of her fingers.  He returned to clumsily worshipping her mouth with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her nimble fingers returned to his robes, he didn't try to stop her this time, letting her jerk them open to expose his second layer of clothing.  She licked against his lips, her cool hands pulling his undershirt up and flattening against his taut abdominals.  He twitched, and gasped against her mouth as she moved them up over his pectorals, his nipples and then down to his abdomen.  Goosebumps exploded across his skin and he shivered against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Lily," he swallowed nervously, he wanted to tell her he was inexperienced, but she seemed to know what she was doing.  A small spark of jealousy came over him as he unintentionally visualized Lily with another mer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Hrm?" She was oblivious to his mood change, and stood to her feet suddenly to partially remove her fur leggings.  She only took on boot off, and one leg out of her furs before coming back to sit on his lap.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He cleared his throat as her hands returned to his abdomen, "I've never…" he blushed a deep red beneath her heated look.  Ashamed and jealous at the same time, his emotions in turmoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She stopped, her digits stilling at the waist of his black trews.  Her eyes softened, she leaned forward and kissed him gently.  It was a slow affair, their lips parted and her tongue rubbed against his sensually.   He moaned against her, his shaft straining against the confines of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lily's deft fingers made quick work drawstring of his leggings, as soon as she parted the flaps, his cock stood straight and tall, finally released from its prison of fabric.  He visibly trembled when she traced around the sensitive rose gold glans with a finger, a drop of precum escaped uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He gasped, his fingers digging into her hips as she repositioned herself and grabbed his cock in hand.  Lily locked him into a Dibellan kiss that sent his thoughts scattering to the four winds, and then she finished him off by seating herself fully on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Estormo gave a hoarse cry, his eyes widening as her walls tightened around his shaft.  She gripped his shoulders tightly, their lips still connected as she started bouncing ungracefully on his lap.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     He wasn't gonna last!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>